Wood Elf
Our duty is to the forests and vales of Norrath, which we will defend in the name of our creator. ''- Te'alla Woodspire, the Hearwood Matron''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Wood Elves are pleasant and friendly. Fierce protectors of the woodlands, they will do battle with any who dare to taint the purity of nature. Wood Elves love celebration and song, dedicating their lives to the praise of their creator, Tunare. Their welcoming and accepting nature has led to close ties with other races, especially humans. This particular closeness has, in turn, sired the vast majority of the Half Elf race.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Wood elves were created by the goddess Tunare and the forests of Greater Faydark and the city of Kelethin is their ancestral home. Attributes= All Wood Elves start with the same attribute values. Over the years these starting attribute values have become irrelevant and Wood Elves are able to function well with as class. Strength 14 Agility 30 Stamina 16 Intelligence 17 Wisdom 23 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all Wood Elves and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Infravision Shows a heat profile for all living creatures in view. Grants Infravision to caster. 2 hours Keeper of the Forest As inhabitants of the forest, wood elves take less time to gather and forest. Reduces the time needed to gather or forest by .5 seconds. Passive Spell Terrain Negotiation Increases the run speed of the wood elf by an additional 5%. Increases speed of caster by 5.0%. 20.0 seconds Tracking Tracks a selected target, causing a trail to appear that leads to their location. Passive Spell |-|Traditions= A Wood Elves can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Faydark Champion's Agility Grants an increase to overall agility. The amount of agility gained will increase as you level. Increases AGI of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Tunare's Guidance Your devotion to the gods allows you to have increased wisdom. The amount of wisdom will increase as you gain levels. Increases WIS of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Piercing Arrows Increases your skills with piercing and ranged based weapons. Increases Piercing and Ranged of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Trueshot's Aura Agile races gain an additional chance to double attack with melee and ranged weapons. Increases Multi Attack Chance of caster by 2.0 Passive Spell Healing Grace Your study into the divine arts grants you additional skill with abilities requiring ministration. Increases Ministration of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Soldiers of Tunare's Alacrity Your pursuit of divine magic allows you to cast beneficial spells faster. Improves the casting speed of beneficial spells by 2%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Shadow Stalker Skilled in the art of stealth and evasion, you will move 15% faster while stealthed or invisible. Increases stealth or invisible movement speed of caster by 15.0%. Passive Spell Poisonous Plants Skilled in the art of poisoning foes, tradeskilled poisons will gain a 25 percent increase to the number of times they trigger. Increases the trigger count of poisons by 25%. Passive Spell Elvish Spirits Your divine skills allow you to purify drinks, allowing them to last longer than normal. Increases the duration of tradeskilled drinks by 10%. Instant Woodland Regeneration Allows you to recover power faster while out of combat. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 6.0 Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Gift of Tunare Increases the base hit points by 2 percent while also increasing the base power pool by 1%. Increases Max Power of caster by 1.0%. Increases Max Health of caster by 2.0%. Passive Spell Vitality of the Feir'Dal Your devotion to the study of the divine arts increases your power pool slightly. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Shield of Nature Increases your resistance to noxious based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs noxious damage by 3. Passive Spell Shield of Bark Divine runes protect you and allow you to resist arcane attacks better. Increases Mitigation of caster vs arcane damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Gift of the Faydark Skilled in the arts of woodworking, wood elves use less power while fletching. Reduces the power cost of woodworking abilities by 10%. Passive Spell Faydwer Fashions Wood elves are experts at tailoring and gain an additional chance to have a successful tradeskill round. Increases the success chance of the tailor by 2 percent. Passive Spell Mithril Ringmaking Reduces the power cost of using the jeweler reaction arts. Reduces the power cost of all Jeweler reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell Natural Progression While tradeskilling, you will progress through creating an item faster than normal. Increases the amount of progress gained by 2.0%. Passive Spell Durable Goods Your wisdom allows you to increase the durability of items while tradeskilling. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. Passive Spell Category:Character Race